pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deedee Duffield
Deedee Duffield was the owner of Boutique Travel Travel Boutique, who gave Charlotte "Chuck" Charles, a free vacation in order to pick up a suitcase full of solid-gold monkeys. Duffield was murdered by the Shiny Shoes Killer, a man she outbid in an auction for the monkeys, who also killed Chuck while trying to retrieve the suitcase. Biography Life and death During an online auction, Deedee Duffield won two extremely valuable 19th century Scharnhorst Werkstatte Reposing Monkey statue, which were actually made of solid gold. She outbid The Shiny Shoes Killer, a collector of such monkeys, and became aware that retrieving them herself could be dangerous. Pushing Daisies: The Comic Book When she met Chuck, a smalltown girl who came to her agency looking for adventure, she offered her a free Tahitian cruise in exchange for retrieving the suitcase. She told Chuck that the monkeys were worthless except for their sentimental value.Pie-lette Deedee's suspicions are proven true when Chuck is suffocated to death with a plastic bag and dumped over the side of the cruise trip. Fearful that she could be the killer's next target, Deedee offers a $50,000 reward for information leading to his capture. It was Deedee's reward that sparked the interest of Emerson Cod, who convinced Ned to take the case, thus reuniting with his childhood sweetheart Chuck.Pie-lette The reward offer came too late, however, and the killer soon confronts Duffield at the Boutique Travel Travel Boutique office. Like Chuck, he suffocated Deedee with a plastic bag, and left her dead body in her desk chair with the bag still over her face. Before expiring, Deedee imagines that the first person she will see in the afterlife will probably be Chuck.Pie-lette Resurrection Shortly thereafter, Ned, Emerson and the newly resurrected Chuck find Deedee's corpse. Seeking information to help capture the killer and earn the reward, Ned resurrected Deedee by touching her on the knuckle of the pointer finger of her right hand. Deedee takes the notion of being resurrected in stride and since she only has one minute of life left, she speaks with an honesty she seldom used during her life. She admits that she knew there could be a danger in sending Chuck to retrieve the monkeys and says she probably would have sought them herself otherwise.Pie-lette Deedee, however, does not provide very much useful information to the trio before dying again. When Chuck tells her that Ned was her first kiss, Deedee says he is "adorable" and touches his face, killing her once again.Pie-lette Personality and traits During life, Deedee Duffield was a chronically dishonest woman, as demonstrated by her failure to warn Chuck about the true value of the monkeys and the dangerous nature of her trip. After Ned resurrects her, she decides to be honest and finds the concept exhilarating. Despite these seemingly negative traits, Deedee was an extremely personable and easy-going woman who made a regular habit of touching people on the cheek, as she did with Ned.Pie-lette Sources Duffield Duffield Duffield Duffield Category:Chuck Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Alliteration